Kissing the Night Sky
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: Daughter of ninja lord Kenshin and beautiful empress Asami, Hatsumi the Leafeon is both cunning and attractive. But after being kidnapped by a mysterious shiny Umbreon, it is going to take help from her friends and utmost trust and belief in her own abilities if she wants to return to her parents. But the Umbreon might have taken more than just her...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… I'm back. And what can I say? This chapter came out a lot quicker than anticipated ^_^ I know you were all looking forward to this… well, I hope you were… but I suppose you wouldn't be here if you didn't… right?:P If you happened to stumble upon this story, I'll give you a big suggestion- read **_**LIVING IN THE SHADOWS first.**_** You will understand each of the characters and their relationships better. Now, having said that, we'll begin…**

** Ch. 1- The Kidnapping**

Thunder crashed along the cliffside of the sea. A lone figure stood watching the crashing of the waves. Rain soaked the ground, but he ignored it. There were much more pressing matters than just a little bit of rain. Then he saw the shape rising from the sea, and pull itself onto the beach. As dark as it was, he was sure it was the Pokemon he was looking for.

"Kaguri," greeted the Samurott. "It has been a long time, my old friend."

"Too long. We all know exactly what is at stake here, and it is an emergency. I think you understand what I mean too." The rain soaked pokemon shook his fur.

"I agree completely… there is turmoil all around."

"I'm being hunted right now. The hunter is hunted," said Kaguri. "But I must keep trying. What, scared, Jin?"

Thunder crashed overhead, and the Samurott shook his head. "You would only understand if you were a water-type. But how quickly is it spreading?"

Kaguri held out his paw, and the Samurott inspected it. "This isn't good… we have got to find a cure, man."

He shook his head. "There is no cure. We've searched everywhere, my friend. How long do I have?"

"I… I can't say. Can't be more than three months. A shame to happen to one as young as you," said the water-type sadly. "Never knew love…"

"I don't need love. Although if you toss me a perfectly nice girl, I'll be willing to do her."

Jin laughed. "Yeah yeah, you creep. But haven't you wondered what love feels like?"

"No. My parents orphaned me, so it doesn't matter."

Kaguri stood there, the two of them silent. "We've only got three months to put an end to the nefarious plans of Darkrai," said Jin.

"I know that. Don't think I can't feel the pain in each step!" He grimaced, and another bolt of thunder struck. They both ignored it.

"We will need the help of numerous leaders."

"I know. But why would they listen to me?"

Jin shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Kaguri. Maybe we could do something drastic to get their attention?"

"If it's killing, I'm not doing it."

"No. But it would certainly be questionable…"

Kaguri huffed. "What do you have in mind?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Patatatata…_

The footsteps of two Pokemon racing through the woods echoed among the trees.

The first Pokemon quickly launched a shadow ball, but missed the one in front. The leading one quickly climbed up a tree and shot an ice beam. The second one quickly dodged, before quickly attacking the one in the tree. The one in the tree vanished, then reappeared above her, pinning her down.

"Damnit! Why can't I beat you?"

The Vaporeon grinned. "You're my little daughter. You're good, but you still need some work." He let her up, and she huffed.

"You cheat, dad."

He shrugged. "Vaporizing is part of my skill set. I see no reason not to use it."

"It's so unfair." Hatsumi had been training with her dad since she was 7.

"Well, maybe if you chose to evolve into a Vaporeon…"

"I'd look just like you, dad!"

"True…" Hatsumi had evolved into a very cute Leafeon, a bold choice. Her aunty Natsuko had approved. She had wanted to become a Sylveon, but eventually decided that it would be impractical.

Ichiro and Misato had evolved into Jolteons and Flareons respectively. Even though she was lighter and physically weaker than them, her training with her dad had made her able to match them in battle.

"So what? Thought about what I said?"

She sighed. Her dad had been encouraging her to get a boyfriend. It was obvious that Ichiro and Misato thought she was attractive. But she would make it like she didn't see them staring at her. "Dad… we're all just friends!"

"Whatever… I mean, at your age, it _does_ get a little awkward when you three sleep over…"

"Dad! I don't think of them that way! Jeez…"

He grinned. "Alright, alright… look, I'm going to go help your mother. She asked me to, _ahem_, relieve her."

"Dad… you and mom are _so_ gross."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kaguri looked around carefully. _Stick to the plan._ He quietly sneaked along the shadows, which wasn't tough with his coloring. He went into the forest, hoping to wait until nightfall then carry out the plan.

Then, out of nowhere, a disc or water came flying at him. Kaguri turned around to see a Vaporeon standing behind him. "You're not Ko. Who are you?"

The Vaporeon's eyes glinted dangerously. "Who are you?" asked Kaguri.

"Kenshin. Emperor Kenshin, leader of the Black Rain as well as split leader of the Honokawa province. I saw you sneaking around. You're up to no good."

Kaguri felt pain flare in his paw. "I have a mission to carry out, emperor. You look like you're going to stop me, so I'm sorry for this." Kaguri used Dark Pulse, and hit the Vaporeon hard. _Direct hit!_

But the Vaporeon looked at him, still standing, with only a few scratches. "Training with another Umbreon has given me resistance to Dark attacks." He opened his mouth and shot a hydro pump that felt like getting punched by a Machamp; Kaguri knew how that felt. _Fuck. I can't win, can I?_ But he had his secret weapon. He curled up, making it look like he was injured. When the Vaporeon came near, he was surprised to see him hold out a paw to help him up. He was shocked… but it had to be done. Kaguri stood up and stabbed the emperor in the stomach. The emperor's eyes were shocked.

"Ugh… why… who… are you…"

Kaguri knew this Vaporeon deserved to know the truth. "I have to kidnap your daughter to get everyone to listen to me. I'm so sorry…"

"Hatsumi? No… please leave her…" The Vaporeon passed out from a loss of blood. Kaguri knew he couldn't kill the emperor; he wrapped some cloth around the wounds, and dragged him to a nearby river to heal.

"Sorry emperor. This is what must be done."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Dad?" Hatsumi called out. "Hmm…" Her dad had left her about three hours ago. She had returned home, and her mother had been waiting.

"I thought he was with you… no, he hasn't been home…"

"What? Dad didn't come home yet?"

"No." Her mother looked outside, worried. "It's getting very dark now… I sure hope he's alright."

Hatsumi knew her dad was tough, but… well, she felt like checking up on him would be a really good idea. "Mom… can I go look for dad?"

Her mother looked outside, into the trees. "Yeah. But come back soon! Your dad can handle himself… I hope…"

Hatsumi walked out along the treeline, and knew that the hot springs would be a good place to check. To her surprise, he wasn't there.

"Dad?" she called. "Dad?"

She felt a cold breeze shake the trees. She turned around, and looked up into one of the trees. It felt like somebody was watching… but the darkness clouded her vision.

"Who's there?"

No response.

She ran quickly now, scared. Her mother had told her about all the rapists who had tried to go after her, and she might meet the same fate… She came upon the river, flowing quickly. She glanced over, seeing nothing a first, before gasping.

"D-dad!" Her father's body was underneath the water. As dark as it was, it looked like he was dead. "Daddy!"

"He's not dead, you know." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around, but saw nobody. She felt her heart pounding.

"Show yourself!"

"I don't think that would be wise, princess _Hatsumi_."

"H-how do you know my name?"

The voice chuckled. "Ah… the son of a ninja lord and the most beautiful empress… how could I not know you?"

She carefully kept her stance ready to take a blow, as her dad had taught her.

"So… are you going to attack me?"

"Only if you don't agree to come with me."

"That sounds awfully close to what a sexual molester would say."

The voice laughed. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But your dad is right under there, and one attack could permanently send him into a sleep. So it's your choice, princess."

She weighed the odds. _My virginity or my father's life?_ It was an obvious choice. "One request. Show yourself to me." She planned to attack as soon as he showed himself.

She felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see an Umbreon staring at her. Not just any Umbreon; he had yellow eyes that pierced the darkness, and blue rings the color of her dad. She quickly tossed out her leaf blades, sending them spinning at him. He backed into the shadows, and they seemed to suck him in. "I thought your dad told you to use the environment to your advantage." The Umbreon's voice taunted her from seemingly everywhere. She quickly felt a piece of fur get pulled from her butt, and spun around to see nothing. "Hmm… you've got a nice figure…"

"Pervert!" She launched a pair of blades at where the voice came from, but it just laughed again.

Then she felt a strike hit her on the side, sending her sprawling. "Uff…"

"Not going to ask you again," said the voice. "You're coming with me." She felt the Umbreon's weight keep her pinned to the ground.

"Fuck you!" she screamed at him. But she noticed something; a black snake seemed to be crawling along his front left paw. "W-What is that?"

He grimaced, then ignored her. She felt her body growing weak. _Arghh… psychic… I'm passing out…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, Asami found her mate's body. Deep under the stream… she had no idea what he was doing there. She called down to him. His eyes opened, and he flew out of the water.

"Hatsumi! Where is she?" He seemed extremely worried. He had a gash in his belly, and Asami gasped.

"Dear! You're injured…"

He growled. "It's nothing. But… Hatsumi… where is she?" he asked again.

"She… I don't know."

He was quiet. "I think our daughter might be in trouble."

Asami gasped. "No… she couldn't. Our little daughter can handle herself…"

"I'm concerned. A shiny Umbreon attacked me… he said he planned to kidnap our daughter. He beat me." Those words sank in: _"He beat Kenshin."_

"D-Did he tell you his name?"

"No. He didn't." They sat there for awhile, and a few tears fell from both of them. _Our little baby girl… at the mercy of some Umbreon! What if he takes her innocence? No…_

"If he violated our little Leafeon…"

Kenshin seemed quiet. "The Umbreon… he didn't seem to want her for that purpose. He atucally seemed sorry for having to do what he did… almost as if he needed our attention. But we must find our daughter!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You're awake. For a moment, I thought I killed you." _My head hurts… urr… what happened…? Oh wait… I remember a shiny Umbreon… and… being dragged along…_ Hatsumi opened her eyes to find herself sitting on a bed. Sitting on the floor next to the bed was the Umbreon.

"Y-You! Where the fuck are we?"

He gave her a wry smile. "Not in your castle, princess Hatsumi."

She had the intense urge to claw that grin off his face, but her head hurt too much. She tried to stand up, but felt his paw stroke her back. "You're not ready, princess Hatsumi."

"Stop touching me!" She slapped his paw away, and glared at him. "You're probably imagining all the perverted things you want to do to me."

He shrugged. "You're kind of cute… not going to lie…"

She shuddered. "G-get away from me!" she stammered.

He smiled at her, then licked his lips, as if having spotted a piece of prey. "Hmm… feisty and young, ooh, I know what I'll do with you!"

"S-stay back!" But her words had no power behind them. She knew she couldn't fight him off. "Help!" she screamed as his body loomed over hers.

**What's going to happen next? WHAT? Read and review to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2- The Patron**

"Kaguri, no touching the prisoners."

The Umbreon turned around, and bowed his head. "My lady, Cresselia."

The Pokemon was beautiful; her head was shaped like the moon; which was obvious, since she was the moon's embodiment. And she floated over the ground gracefully. "Who is this?" she asked in a compassionate voice.

"This is Hatsumi. She is the daughter of emperor Kenshin and empress Asami."

She nodded. "Of course, my dear Kaguri. Get off of her! You don't attract girls by raping them," she said scoldingly. The Umbreon glowed blue, and was lifted off Hatsumi. "Now, let me properly introduce myself and Kaguri. I, as you might know, am Cresselia. The moon princess, the banisher of evil, call me whatever. This is my friend Kaguri. I'm so sorry he tried to do such naughty things to you." She shook her head at the Umbreon, and he sighed. "He is a very good Pokemon at heart."

"Aww, come on, Cresselia! Can't I have fun, sometimes?"

She shook her head. "My dear, you will get fun. But this isn't the way to do it."

He groaned. "Whatever, my lady." He turned to Hatsumi. "I'm very sorry for what happened." He spun around and moodily walked out of the room.

She sighed. "That child… deprived of love… he wants it so badly…" She turned to Hatsumi. "Now… ah… I see it now… you have your mother's looks and your father's intelligence…"

"Wait, you met my parents?"

She chuckled. "My dear Hatsumi, we can only be seen when us legendries wish to. I was there at your birth. I heard your father had successfully evicted Darkrai from his mind; no ordinary Pokemon can do that. I was very happy he hadn't got injured. I've been watching over your family since then."

Hatsumi nodded quietly. "So why did you send him to kidnap me?"

She sighed again. "There is I, the one who must hunt down Darkrai. We cannot fully vanquish evil without vanquishing light as well. The two of us are in this eternal dance, you could say. Neither one can kill the other without killing ourselves. We all have followers; those who we choose to let see us. All of my followers have endured heartbreak or sorrow." She sighed. "Darkrai's forces are powerful. I have lost so many of my followers…" She shook her head, as if to flush out the negative thoughts. "Now, I only have 3 followers. You've met Kaguri, but there is also Jin, who will likely visit us soon, and Suki, who is cooking up some food for us. Now you're probably wondering what this has to do with kidnapping you. You have a strong mind; just as strong as your father's. He was able to avoid harboring that evil spirit; I anticipate you could do the same. You would be a valuable asset if you were to join us."

She realized what was being asked of her. _Leave Kenshin and Asami? My parents? Leave Misato, Ichiro, and Riku? How could I? I trust Cresselia, but how could I trust that pervert Kaguri?_

The Cresselia's eyes were filled with sympathy. "My dear, I know it is a lot to ask. You would be in danger constantly… I would not expect anyone in their right mind to join us. I'm sorry." She turned away. "I believe that dinner is ready right now. Come eat with us!"

She wanted to protest, but she felt herself being lifted into the air and dragged out the room into a small room with a table and bowls filled with salad.

Kaguri and the Samurott, who she assumed was Jin, were both laughing. "Then I told her…" They both froze when they saw her. "H-Hatsumi!"

She pointed walked away from the two guys and sat next to a Sylveon. "Oh, so you're the new one. Hatsumi, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That's me. You must be Suki."

She smiled. "Yeah, it's great that you're here. Lady Cresselia is often out running errands. Those two are like babies."

"Hey, Suki! Toss me a Mago berry, will you?"

The Sylveon shot Hatsumi an exasperated look, and flicked a berry to the Umbreon. "See? They're helpless." The Sylveon looked right about her age, and she seemed like the sister she had always wanted.

Cresselia stepped into the room, and the three others bowed. Following their lead, Hatsumi did the same.

"My friends, I must leave for a week. Dear Hatsumi, if you wish to return home, wait until I return. But, lord Arceus forbid this happen, if Darkrai's forces attack, leave this cave immediately. Don't try and fight; I couldn't take the agony of losing another soul."

"Yes, my lady," they all replied immediately.

She smiled at them again. "Stay well, my dears!" Then she vanished from sight.

After they all ate, they headed to different rooms. At least they slept apart! But nothing would keep that creep Kaguri from… "Don't worry. I sealed the door with fairy magic. Kaguri can't enter," said Suki.

Hatsumi sighed. "That's nice. That fucking Umbreon…"

"I heard about how he almost had his way with you." Her voice was sharp, but it softened. "You know, that Umbreon is not the Pokemon you see him as. Yeah, he tried raping you, but… well, when he was four, his parents were murdered by Darkrai's forces. They killed both of them. We were neighbors; he was never the same Umbreon after that. But now…" The Sylveon stopped herself. "Goodnight, Hatsumi."

She felt like there was something about Kaguri she wasn't saying, but she decided not to push it. "Goodnight Suki…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hatsumi woke up the next morning to see Suki still sleeping. It was still nighttime, and she stretched out a little bit before exiting the barrier. Of course her mind wasn't working well. Whose does at obscene hours?

She went to the little pool and sipped some water from it, quenching her thirst. She shook after she drank her fill, spraying the droplets that glinted in the moonlight.

"Eh, wath ith, pricess!"

She spun around. "Kaguri! What are…"

He was carrying a pail of water from his mouth. "Min you ohn bisinass!" The handle of the pail was getting in the way of him speaking.

"Excuse me?"

He turned around and walked out of the cave, ignoring her. She yawned, ignoring the dark-type's hostility, and got ready to go back to sleep. But curiosity betrayed her, and she had to find out what he was doing with that pail of water. She quietly followed his footprints outside. She was curious as to where they were; she had been KO'd the first time. She snuck along the path, until she realized they were underneath a flowery meadow. It was really pretty in the moonlight, and she let out a little gasp.

The Umbreon turned around quickly, and she ducked underneath the flowers. He looked in her direction for a while before continuing. Up on the top of the hill was a garden of pink and black flowers. She watched as the Umbreon gently poured water onto the two flower beds. Then he sat there for awhile, watching the moon before saying, "I know you're there. You can come out now."

_Shit! He knew I was there the whole time?_ But she knew there was no running. She stood up, and calmly walked towards the Umbreon.

"What were you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was following you. To make sure you weren't doing anything perverted."

He laughed. "What I can't visit my parents' grave?"

Then she realized it; his parents must have been an Umbreon and an Espeon. The color of the flowers…

"Oh… I'm… sorry to hear that."

He shook his head. "It's okay." He seemed a lot more relaxed… or maybe it was because he wasn't trying to kidnap/rape her. Awkwardly, he began, "I'm truly sorry about what happened. A few days ago, I just found out some information that was hard to bear and… well, I handled it wrong."

She pricked her ears. It sounded related to what Suki had almost mentioned. "It's alright… I guess. I mean, that's not something an apology makes up for! But Cresselia and your cause… it seems decent enough a reason."

He let out a sigh. "And I'm really sorry about your dad. He'll be fine, I'm pretty sure. But he was going to keep me from…"

"Kidnapping me. Like any good father would."

He shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm going to head back inside, Hatsumi. I'll see you in the morning. "Good night." He turned around, and walked back inside the cave underneath the hill. She sat there for a moment, now really curious about what he was talking about. Did it have something to do with that snake-like mark along his leg?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wakey wakey, Hatsumi." It was Suki's voice.

Hatsumi yawned. "Urghh… is the sun even up yet?"

"No!" said the Sylveon cheerfully. "Now you can go fetch water! The well is going to run dry soon, so you have to go out to Lake Umichi!"

"Wait… how will I get there? Are you coming with me?"

"No… I have to cook… Jin is on watch… so it looks like you and Kaguri can go together!"

"What? No way I'm going out with that creep alone…"

"I saw you two last night. He didn't try rape you then, did he?"

"No, but-"

"No buts," said Suki firmly. "You two go get water together. Cresselia believes in strong friendship between all of us!"

She knew this Sylveon made up her mind. "Whatever. Where is he?"

"I'm here." The Umbreon yawned. "Water duty? Alright, mom."

The Sylveon giggled, then said, "Shut up, Kaguri. You wouldn't sass me if Cresselia was here."

He rolled his eyes, then said, "Let's go, Hatsumi."

She ran after him out of the cave. "So… how far away is this lake?"

"About a mile." He looked back at her. "You wanna race me?"

"Oh, you're on!" She knew she could outrun him. She was almost as fast as uncle Jikami! The two of them sprinted out along the meadow, breezing past the flowers and grass.

"You think you can beat me?" he taunted.

"I know I can!" She put on a burst of speed and ran past him with a grin. Dad sure knew his breathing techniques!

After awhile, she heard him say something from far behind. "Stop!"

She kept running. No way she was letting that smug pervert… aah! She let out a yelp as she flew over the ledge and into the lake.

Kaguri quickly caught up to see her flailing in the water, and laughed. "Ha! So the winner loses!"

"S-Shut up, and get me out of here!" That was one thing she never told anybody; she was scared of water.

He laughed again. "Nah… only if you beg."

"You little fucker! I'll… help!" She slowly felt herself sinking, and her head sank below the surface.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kaguri dragged her back up to the side of the lake, panting. The unconscious grass-type was draped over his back like a cloth. He rolled her over, then watched her. Her breathing was very shallow. He weighed the odds; would she be pissed off when he did mouth to mouth? Or should he let her die? He figured she would rather do the first option. He slowly pressed his mouth to hers, and put his front paws on her chest. The he started pushing and exhaling. "C'mon, Hatsumi."

Then he watched as her eyes opened, and sighed in relief. "There you are-"

She slapped his across the face. "W-What t-the fuck w-were you d-d-doing?"

"Umm, saving you…"

"Y-y-You pervert! I hate you! Kissing me…"

"You drowned. Remember?"

She paused to think, then said, "Oh. That's right…"

He laughed. "Well, at least I know you're alright. Here, I have the pail."

She started shivering. "It-it-It's pretty cold," she said, teeth chattering.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do 'bout it? The sun will be coming up soon. Just tough it out."

"B-b-but… it's r-r-really c-chilly!"

He looked at her. She looked kind of cute shivering like that, all helpless… "Do you want to cuddle up with me?"

"N-n-no! Y-you p-pervert!"

He laughed, and dragged her next to him. She didn't seem to resist as he wrapped his body around hers. "Better?"

"N-no-no…" But her shivering seemed to be subsiding.

"Hehe, thought so. You're kind of cute, honestly…"

"Shut up."

**That was interesting ;P Read and review to see what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3- The Debt**

_Ooh… what is this? It's so warm and snuggly. It feels like home. And it is so toasty! _Hatsumi snuggled against it more. _Mm… I could just sleep here forever._ Then she realized she wasn't home.

Her head was resting on Kaguri's butt. He was watching her. "Is my butt that fluffly?"

"Shut up! What are we doing here?" She remembered falling in the water and being dragged out…

"You said you were cold, so we cuddled up and all. Then I guess I was so cuddly that you fell asleep."

_I fell asleep? And he didn't rape me? _"Ugh, shut up, please, Kag…" She looked at those yellow eyes, watching her. _He… he's kind of cute, actually… pretty handsome… and mature… and… gah! What am I thinking?_

"Okay… Kaguri… umm, you want to go fill up the pail with water?"

He nodded, and, soon enough, the two Eeveelutions were walking back. She walked next to him. "Umm… so how old are you?"

He blinked at her, then put the pail down. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

He grinned. "Well… I'm 18. What about you?"

_Eighteen? Wow… he's pretty mature…_ "I'm 15."

He grinned again. "You are _totally_ trying to flirt with me."

"Am not!"

He ignored her. "You're probably thinking about how… handsome I am. And how mature…" _How did he know that? _"The look on your face tells me you're wondering how I guessed that."

"Yeah. I mean, shut up! I am _not_ checking you out, pervert!"

He laughed again. "Don't worry. If you're not checking me out, I'll totally check you out."

She rolled her eyes. "Creep."

He seemed to grimace for a little while, then seemed to brush it off. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business, cutie." He picked up the pail between his teeth and continued.

"Don't call me cutie!" she said with a blush.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When they returned, they were greeted with chaos. Their two friends were watching from a nearby hilltop as flames spouted from the cave. Jin and Suki turned to see their friends, eyes harrowed.

"Darkrai's forces came after us. We were lucky to escape," said Suki, voice quivering.

Jin didn't say anything; the Samurott seemed in shock.

"W-what do we do?" asked Hatsumi.

"We move. Cresselia will find us. As painful as it is, we mustn't confront them. It was our lady's orders." Kaguri turned around. "We move now."

"We don't need anything in there?"

The three Pokemon sighed. "No. We prepare for this; we don't pick up any real valuable objects."

The four Pokemon walked on through the day, until they arrived at a large town. "We'll rest here for the night," declared Kaguri.

Nobody argued. They ordered a room at the inn, then they all sat down on the four beds. "So… umm, how will Cresselia find us?"

"She has her ways," said Suki. "Let's just sleep early. I don't think I can cook."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Kyaa! S-stop it!"_

_ "No. Don't lie, you're enjoying this Hatsumi. You're enjoying me fucking you!" Kaguri grinned at her as he pleasured her._

_ "Nyaa… this feel so weird!" She moaned softly, and she felt him lick her ears._

_ "Shh… no need to speak now…"_

_ "But it feels so foreign, and-"_

_ "Good?"_

_ "Sh-shut up! Oh… s-stop this! It tickles, Kaguri!"_

_ "I know… you feel so tight, Hatsumi!"_

_ "Nyaa… and you're so thick, Kaguri… please stop! You're going to make me…"_

She woke up, sweating. "What the fuck kind of dream is that?" Her crotch was sore and squeamish, and… ticklish?"

She looked between her legs, and saw… who else but the pervert? "Kaguri!" she gasped. "You!"

Between his claws was a little feather. He smiled. "Enjoy being tickled?"

Her cheeks became redder than ever before. "What the fuck!" She rolled over, covering her undersides. "You were tickling my hole while I was sleeping? EEW!"

He flopped himself on the bed next to her, that stupid grin still on his face. "Yeah. Sleeping belly up… I mean, you were just asking for me to do-"

"SHUT UP! You do _NOT_ tickle or tease a girl _anywhere_ when she is sleeping! And get off my bed!"

He ignored her request. "You are so cute when you're pissed off. What kind of dream were you having?" She realized there was a large wet spot by where her crotch had been, and felt so embarrassed.

"I was dreaming about… err, going to the beach, and…"

He put his head right next to hers. "You were moaning my name," he said softly.

_Aah!_ "I… I… ugh…"

"I like the sound of your moans, Hatsumi."

"GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled at him, and he laughed as she chased him around the room. "Pervert, pervert, pedophile!"

She caught him. "Say you're sorry!"

He laughed. "Nope." He thrust her off of him, and pinned her down underneath him. He looked at her wet slit. "Somebody is turned on…"

"No! I'm not turned on!" she gasped.

He looked between his legs. "Luckily, I'm hard as well. C'mon, Hatsumi! I'll make you my first!"

"No! No, no, no! We are not going to have sex!"

He slowly whispered in her ear. "Your resistance is only making me harder… I'm like a Metapod, babe." He pressed his hard member against her opening. She felt it open up in lust, against her will.

"Please don't do this," she whispered. "I'm begging you!"

"Aww, see, you can be sweet when you want to! But you are so cute!"

She gasped as she slowly felt his thick cock enter her virgin depths. "No! Please!" She felt it pressing against her hymen, painfully rubbing it, but also bringing her surprising pleasure.

He looked her in the eyes, then kissed her as a few tears fell from her eyes. He let out a sigh, then pulled out of her, her virginity still intact. He let her up, and she started sobbing. "You asshole! Teasing me like that! Threatening me! Why?" she said, tears falling.

"Because I think you're attractive, and pretty, and, quite honestly, I think I'm in love with you."

She cried again. "Leave me alone!" she shouted.

He hugged her. "If I only wanted you for those sexual purposes, I would have taken your innocence right there. But I didn't, Hatsumi."

She thought about it. He made a very good point. A simple thrust would have stolen her virginity. But he didn't… "Please go away," she whispered.

He licked her cheek, and she felt herself let out a gentle moan. "You want me, don't you?"

"N-no!"

He chuckled. "That is such a lie, princess." He started kissing her, causing her to blush.

"I-I'm not interested!"

"Yes you are," he teased. "You're my chosen one now; I'll make you my mate soon," he vowed.

"Well, that's not happening tonight. Leave me alone."

And with a huff, she tried to fall back asleep. The Umbreon let out a loud sigh, and she heard him walk to his own bed.

"Hatsumi." She heard him call her from his own bed. "Have you ever been in love?"

She rolled to her right, looking away from him and out a window.

He let out another sigh. "I… I wasn't kidding. I really, really like you. I mean, when I first saw you, I thought,_ gee, she sure has a nice ass_!"

Hatsumi let out a little squeak of disgust, and she could imagine the wannabe rapist grinning at her.

"But I see you're more than that. You were willing to forgive me. And you showed compassion to me. I feel these intense urges to go after you, princess…"

She turned over and looked at him, those unusual yellow eyes shining out. She grudgingly had to admit that he was kind of cute… "Umm… well, you're… not so bad, I guess."

He smirked. "Soon…" he said in a way that made Hatsumi both blush and shiver.

"How about _never_?"

He laughed. "No babe can resist my charms!"

_Maybe not… I mean, look at that short, well-maintained fur! Those muscles! The boyish glint in his eyes! That super long… tail!_

"See? You were just checking me out, princess!"

"Was not!"

"That's a complete lie! I saw you look to my crotch! You want it!"

"No!" she squeaked in complete embarrassment. "You already tried shoving it in me once!"

"But I didn't do it, because you told me not to. But if you get any sexier, or you ask me to, I'll give it to you."

"In your dreams, pedophile! You're _way_ to old for me!"

"Three years is nothing compared to a lifetime." Softly, he added, "It means I'm more mature, if you know what I mean."

"Eew…"

"You liked the feeling of it inside you, don't lie."

"It hurt…" But the truth was, she did want more…

He got up and slowly walked next to her again, and said, "You're so damn cute!" He pressed his side against her. She tried to pull away, but he held her there with his tail. "C'mon! Give me a kiss!"

"Eew! No wa-" She was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers passionately. His tongue swirled inside her mouth, feeling around. She tried pushing him off, but his muscular frame wouldn't move. She felt his tongue touch hers, and flinched as their two tasters touched. He pulled his mouth off of hers, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"If you stop fighting, you might enjoy it!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything to me unless I ask-mmph!"

It was time for round two, and she felt him passionately feel the innards of her with his tongue. She softly gasped as the Umbreon kissed her against her will, but found herself liking it. _This pervert… he's afraid of nothing…_ Then she slowly felt herself being pushed back against the bed for the second time tonight.

"Princess… you look so tired… maybe some relief is in order?"

"NO! You're not going to ra- kyaa!" She felt the soft tip of his tail brush against her slit, and bit her lip in surprise.

"I'm not going to rape you," he said gently. "But I feel like I owe you… how about this?" he added with a wink.

She moaned softly as he rubbed her sensitive lady parts with his tail. "Stop…"

"Oh, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"N-no. Nyaa…"

"Stop lying to yourself."

She felt his tail rhythmically rubbing back and forth, up and down, against her swollen slit. "No…"

"Yes. You are so horny right now… let's add something else, shall we?" And with that, he bent his head into her fluffy chest fur, and sucked her hard, Leafeon nipples. "Mmm… delicious."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She didn't have the energy to tell him off as she panted, more exhausted than running 15 miles.

"Ooh, my little princess enjoyed that, didn't she?"

She was too tired to tell him to shut up.

**That was nasty… bleh… but I hope it was decent. Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER RUSHED. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME **

**Ch. 4- The Ties**

"Riku."

"Yeah?"

"You're back. Did you find Hatsumi?" asked Ichiro.

The Lucario shook his head. "No… I'm sorry, guys." He had returned from his errand and had promptly been sent off again to try find the princess. He had tracked her to a cave that looked like it had been burnt, but lost any traces he had found. The Jolteon simply sighed sadly, while Misato growled.

"Some bitch is probably molesting her and being all perverted to her…"

"Calm down. We don't know for sure."

"C'mon, Ichiro. If she wasn't our best friend, there are some pretty bad things I'd want to do to her…"

"Bleh. That's nasty, Misato. She's cute, but as our friend, we aren't allowed to think of her that way."

"Whatever. Here, we'll help you Riku!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Things got so awkward after that night. They were all eating breakfast, and Kaguri kept shooting her knowing glances. She tried her best to ignore them, and glared back at him. Unfortunately, Suki noticed.

"I heard some, _ahem_, funny noises last night… was something going on?"

"Oh, just me and my new mate, Hatsumi! She was just enjoying being played w-"

"WE AREN'T MATES!" she shouted.

"Well, I mean, I did bring you to the climax, and make you moan like a little girl, so I mean…"

"What?" said Suki, eyes wide. "You two got freaky?"

Jin laughed. "First time Kaguri's actually went through with it."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you-" started Suki.

"We didn't mate! I'm telling you! This pervert here just molested me! Pervert!" She shot a glare at the Umbreon, but he just laughed.

"You liked it! You came!"

"Shut up!"

Suki looked at her. "You two are so cute! Ooh, I'm so happy!"

Hatsumi felt like burying herself in a hole. "I hate you, Kaguri."

"But you love my cock."

She growled before walking out her room and into the town. She needed something to get her mind off the perverted Umbreon. It would have been a lot easier to get angry at him if he wasn't so good-looking. _I suppose some creepy old guy would be worse… plus if I had to choose to be touched by somebody, it would… gah! What the fuck am I saying?_

"Excuse me, young Leafeon… what is your name?"

Next to her, a Vaporeon was standing. She had a blue necklace on, and her eyes were the color of the ocean. She gasped. "Empress Ruka!"

"H-Hatsumi! It's you! Oh dear, your parents have been so distressed! You must return home!"

The Vaporeon hugged her. "Oh, we must return you home!"

"Oh, there you are, my love!" She turned around to see, who else but the pervert?

"Oh, how are you, Kaguri?" asked Ruka

"Oh, fine, mother."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Ruka had been alerted to an attack on the edge of her region. She stumbled upon a small shack in an empty field._

_"Excuse me, child… what is your name?"_

_ "Oh… I'm Kaguri… my mommy and daddy aren't here. Where are they?" The young Eevee had some tears in his eyes. The Eevee was so short that he couldn't see above the long grass. About ten feet away, Ruka saw the bodies of a pink and black pokemon._

_ "I… I don't know, young child. But I'm empress Ruka." She had not yet been impregnated with her first child, Ozari. So lonely… "Your mommy and daddy… I don't know where they are, or if they will return…"_

_ He let out a little wail. "I want my mommy! I'm hungry!"_

_ "Sh… you did nothing wrong, Kaguri… don't worry." She wrapped her body around his. "I have no milk, little one, but you can suckle if it makes you feel better…" She immediately felt his tiny teeth latch onto her nipple. The protectiveness she felt over him… she realized then she would raise him to be her son. Many years later, she told him what happened._

_ "It must be Darkrai! I've heard people-"_

_ "It is not Darkrai. He's been gone for many years!"_

_ But the newly evolved Umbreon shook his head. "I'll avenge my parents." And that was the last time Ruka had seen him._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kenshin! Asami!" It was Riku. "They've found her! Hatsumi!"

"Hatsumi!" they both said at the same time.

"Is she here?"

"Is she alright?"

Riku took a deep breath. "She is not here. But she is fine." They both breathed sighs of relief, and twined their tails.

"Where is she?" asked Kenshin.

"Well, she's at empress Ruka's castle. Her son, an Um-"

"What? An Umbreon? A shiny one?"

Riku seemed shocked. "Well, yes. A shiny one."

Kenshin thought about it. _Ruka's son… my nephew… normally… but… hmm…_ "Asami… we're going to pay Ruka a visit."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aww, why not?"

"Because you're a pervert, because you sexually molested me, and because you would rape me the moment nobody was watching."

"But aren't those all the same thing? I promise I won't touch you!"

"No way!" Kaguri apparently thought it would be alright if they slept in his room.

"But mom doesn't have a guest room… where else would you sleep?"

"The floor."

"Aww, c'mon. I promise."

She huffed. He pulled his ears down in a cute sort of way. "Fine. You come within a foot of me and I'll rip your privates out, hear me?"

He laughed. "Oh, you want to touch my privates?"

She huffed, and flopped onto the bed. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because you're too cute." He lay down next to her, and watched her.

"Ah. You're getting close to the line, Kaguri…"

"Oh really?" He slowly pushed closer to her, but for some reason, she didn't move away. "May I hug you, princess?"

"No…" Of course he ignored her.

"You're so soft and fluffy… I could just hug you forever." She felt the warmth in his fluffy fur, underlined by his muscular frame.

"Why do you like me so much? And how come you're so aggressive to me… sexually?"

He sighed, then hugged her tighter. "A few years back, I had a girlfriend, believe it or not. She was beautiful Ninetales, but she was cocky and aggressive. I decided I had enough. We broke up, but not before she cursed me. I may not sound too upset, but that's why I've been so aggressive. I only have a few months to live before it reaches my heart."

"What?" _That explains a lot, actually… like why he wants to have sex with me so badly… I mean, it's not right, but I see it now…_

He shot her a grin. "I know. You're starting to understand it a little better. And having sex with a cute girl is on my to do list." He licked her ear, and she felt embarrassment. "That is you."

"That would be sweet if you weren't a fucking creep…"

He laughed. "Aww, you called me sweet!"

"Shut up, please…"

He snuggled closer to her. "Princess… don't worry. I swear to Arceus I won't do the naughty things I did to you last night unless you ask. Deal?"

"I feel like you said that before…"

"Sex isn't the same as pleasuring…"

"Whatever." And that was the strange moment she realized she believed him.

"Good night, Hatsumi." He kept his paws around her as she heard his breathing slow. She felt sleep overcome her own body, his paws wrapped around her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wake up, Hatsumi!" It was Kaguri.

She yawned, then stiffened. _She had slept with him! Sort of… not really…_ "It's already morning?"

"Yup…" He yawned. "Amazing you still look so pretty even in the morning, princess. I probably look like a disaster." He had fur going all over, but when he grinned at her, she couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"Umm… so… where are the others? I forgot to ask you…"

"I told them I was going to meet up with my mother. They're probably still at the inn."

"Okay…"

He licked her ear before she could duck away. "We are just waiting for a sign of Darkrai right now. We can have the day to ourselves, my love."

"Stop calling me that!"

He nuzzled her affectionately. "Okay, my love. You want to go for a romantic walk tonight? Or we could go watch the stars."

"I'm not interested, okay? Stop already!"

"Ah, but you are. The blush on your face tells me everything!"

"I wasn't… mmph!" He kissed her again.

"See? You liked that kiss. You'll just never admit it."

"I didn… err, I hate you, Kaguri."

"I love you too. Here, let's go meet with Suki and Jin."

The two of them walked an awkward distance apart as they visited the inn. Not close enough to be a couple, but not quite far enough _not_ to be one either. Which frustrated her. You know, him not walking far away enough…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Thank you." Riku nodded to Misato and Ichiro, who both wagged their tails happily. They had come across a kind Farfetch'd who'd pointed them to the inn where Hatsumi had stayed in. "Alright…"

"So this is the room?" asked Ichiro.

"Yup. This is where Hatsumi and the shiny Umbreon stayed."

"Man… I sure hope he didn't do anything too nasty to her… she's so sweet…" said Ichiro.

"What? I'd do some nasty things to her if…"

"What is it?" A female Sylveon opened the door. "Oh… umm, who are you guys?"

"Hey cutie… we were looking for a Leafeon here. Have you seen her? She's our friend," said Misato.

The Sylveon giggled a little from the comment Misato made. "Alright, then. Um, we do know a Leafeon. Unfortunately, she's out with her mate right now…"

"Mate?!" exclaimed Misato and Ichiro.

She laughed. "No, just kidding. Of course, he did sexually pleasure her…"

"What?!"

She looked at Misato. "Hey… you're kind of cute…"

Ichiro rolled his eyes. Misato had a bad habit of picking up girls. Of course, he never had sex or anything. He was too caught up in staring at Hatsumi's butt.

Riku yawned. "C'mon, guys. We needed permission to get into the castle, Ms. Syl-"

"Suki. I'm Suki. I heard your name was Misato. You want me to show you around town?"

"Sure!" Misato grinned, and the two of them walked out.

"Uh, aren't we supposed to be…" began Riku. Then he sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Let's go find Hatsumi."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hatsumi sniffed. "This tastes decent, I guess." The two of them were eating at a shop in the main square.

"Picky, picky. This is _daikon_, or a radish."

"Yeah, I've had it before," she snapped.

He grinned. "C'mon. Why are you so cold to me?"

"Why are you so into me?"

"I'm not _into_ you yet, if you know what I mean…" He winked at her.

"Eew… pervert!"

He grinned. "Alright then, dear, how about we-" The Umbreon collapsed.

"Was this guy giving you problems?" asked Ichiro, who stepped into the shop.

Riku grinned. "An Aura Sphere to the back fixes anything."

"Ichiro! Riku!"

Ichiro gave her a hug. "Oh, Hatsumi! I thought you would have been killed!"

She smiled. Her old friend kissed her on the cheek, then let her go to hug Riku. "Hatsumi… you all right?"

"Yeah, Riku." She smiled at them, then looked down at Kaguri's unconscious body. "Let's take him to his mother."

The two guys pulled the shiny Umbreon into his mother's palace. She was talking with another Jolteon. The emperor and empress turned to see the three of them walk in. "Oh my…" said the Vaporeon. "Kaguri…"

The Jolteon, who she presumed was her uncle, looked at her. "Hatsumi… what happened? Is Kaguri alright?"

"Yeah, just KO'd. He'll be fine. Umm, listen… your son may or may not have kidnapped Hatsumi…"

"Our stepson. He wouldn't do that… at least, I don't think so… but…" Ruka sighed. "He never told us that part about how he met you. Look, I assume you want to return home now. Your parents will be worried. We'll take care of him…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Umm… what are we waiting for?"

"Misato. He found some Sylveon named Suki, and the two of them spoke for a minute before they went out on a date…"

She snorted. "Typical Misato- wait, did you say Suki? She's my friend!" It was getting dark.

The Jolteon laughed. "My dad told me hormones are kicking in. Love is in the air, you know…" He looked at her shyly. "Hatsumi… I really missed you…" he said sheepishly.

She hugged him. "I missed you too."

**Can you say love triangle? Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALERT. INTENSE PERVERTED WEIRDNESS AHEAD, BUT NOT RAPE. OR A LEMON. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.:P**

**Ch. 5- The Cave**

"What do you guys want to do?" Four days had passed since Hatsumi had last seen Kaguri. Time was passing by peacefully, with Misato and his new girlfriend Suki. Ichiro and Hatsumi were sitting at a bar specializing in unique berries.

Ichiro shrugged. "I don't know. What were you and Suki planning?"

"Well, we were going to try explore the lava tube."

Hatsumi pricked her ears. "Lava tube?"

"Yeah. Recently discovered, full of gems and stuff."

"Isn't that dangerous?" said Suki. "I mean… it could collapse, right?"

"Well… I mean… it would be kind of cool."

"Hmm…" Ichiro shook his head. "That sound rather dangerous, don't you think?"

"Well, it'll be fun! I mean, I don't think it will collapse, right?"

Suki nodded. "Sounds interesting. I kind of want to see what it looks like." The Sylveon twitched her feelers around in excitement.

"I don't know…" began Hatsumi, but the other two were walking off.

Ichiro shrugged. "You want to follow them?"

She sighed. "It doesn't look as if there is anything else we can do. Besides, it sounds interesting."

He smiled at her, one of those grins that Kaguri would always give her. She hadn't thought about the pervert a whole lot… well, except for her dreams, which were rather inappropriate. Always the same; Kaguri kissing her, then it slowly escalating. Which she didn't get at all. He molested her; how could she be having dreams about him?!

The four stood at the opening of the lava tube, then, without speaking, walked in. The cave was humid and dark; it was hard to believe lava ever flowed through here.

A formation that looked like the tooth of a Sharpedo loomed out of the distance, while drops of water plashed onto the slippery floor. They kept walking until the sunlight vanished behind them, being guided only by Ichiro's glowing.

"Umm… maybe we should head back?" said Suki.

"Nah… let's try find something. Like maybe… a ruby or something. I heard there were a lot of gems down here."

They kept walking. "Misato… do you know where we are-"

Her voice was cut off by a loud rumbling. The earth was shaking!

"Earthquake? Ichiro!"

The Jolteon stayed still. "This won't hurt us… it's weak… but…"

Then from the entrance, they heard the sound of rocks collapsing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Great… we're trapped down here…" began Ichiro.

"Shut up. We'll find a way out." Misato began walking forward.

Hatsumi was scared; next to her, Suki looked just as nervous. Being trapped down here was terrible, and the guys didn't seem too scared. Who knew what creepy Pokemon would lurk down here, ready to eat their flesh…

But what she would find was much worse. Initially, she looked a little farther. "Hey, Suki… look, it's gold!" Ahead of them was gold ring, lying on the ground.

The Sylveon sniffed, then shot Hatsumi a glance. "That's no gold ring."

She opened her mouth to speak, then heard the voice of the pervert.

"How are you, Hatsumi?"

She gasped. "K-K-Kaguri! What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, his eyes no longer packing that immaturity from last time. "Princess Hatsumi… long time no see."

"Hey, stay back!" It was Ichiro. Sparks glowed in his fur. Blue lightning crackled.

The Umbreon didn't move. "Relax… I'm not here to hurt you guys. I know a way out of here." His voice seemed a lot more… regular.

"How do I know I can trust you, after all the-"

"I promise you princess. I won't touch you."

She didn't want to, but they had no option. She had to trust the creep. "Fine," she snapped. "Let's get out of here."

The Umbreon simply nodded, then willed his rings to glow a brighter yellow. "Follow me, you four."

He began walking deeper into the cave. She exchanged a glance with Ichiro, then the four followed the Umbreon.

"Can we trust him to lead us out of here, Hatsumi?" whispered Ichiro.

"I… I don't know. He may be a pervert, but he hasn't lied to me yet."

The Umbreon twitched his ears. "So Suki… is this your new boyfriend?"

"Yup!" she said happily. "His name is Misato. He's Hatsumi's friend."

The Umbreon nodded. "Cool. If you look ahead, you can see a light. That's the exit."

The four of them sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Kaguri!" The Sylveon hugged him. He smiled, then turned to Hatsumi.

"See?"

She huffed. "I'm still not forgiving you, if that's what you're hoping."

The Umbreon simply smiled, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around." Then he vanished into the sunlight.

"Hey, Ichiro… I think he's going to steal your girl!"

"Shut up. She's not my girl."

Hatsumi quietly lifted a paw to touch where he kissed her. It felt warm. "Hmm…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Hatsumi! Come look at this!"

She bent over to look in the pond. "Wow… what is that?"

"I don't know." Kaguri turned to face her. "Hey, Hatsumi, do you have a crush on me?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, that time… it seemed you were moaning my name. So I thought, hey, maybe you dreamed we were mating."

"I-I wasn-"

He kissed her on the cheek gently. "Want to mate with me?"

"No… but… no… a… yes. Yes I do," she squeaked out.

Then he advanced towards her.

Then Hatsumi woke up. Another disturbing dream. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why?!_ The insides of her felt on fire."Hatsumi?"

It was her mother. "Mom… I can't sleep."

He mother sat next to her on her bed. "What is it, my dear?"

"I can't stop thinking about somebody," she confessed.

"Is it a boy?" asked Asami.

"Yeah."

Her mother smiled knowingly. "When I first started falling in love with your father," she began, "I couldn't stop thinking about him. He haunted my dreams, terrorizing me in my imagination."

"But I'm not in love with the boy."

Her mother sighed. "Honestly. I thought I didn't like your father either. But once we started hanging out regularly, I realized he had stolen my heart. Who is he?"

"Umm… well, this may sound awkward, but he molested me."

"And you enjoyed it?"

"Yes! Well, no. He made me climax against my will… it was terrible."

Her mother didn't speak for awhile. "Was it the shiny Umbreon?"

"Yes."

"Well… I still think you should go talk to him."

"What? But what if he tries…"

"Hatsumi… trust me. Talking to your father was the best decision I ever made."

"Fine," she snapped. "How am I going to go talk to…"

The Umbreon stepped in through the door. "Good morning, princess Hatsumi."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Man… she gets cuter every time I see her. _"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I-Yes. I wanted to speak with you. To tell you to leave me alone."

"Hatsumi. Tell me the truth. You have the biggest crush on me!"

"No!" She stomped her feet, and turned away. "I don't… I don't like you! I hate you!"

"Come on, now. You eyes get all moony when you see me. Like now."

"No!" She was flustered.

"Yes," he said softly. "I heard you've been dreaming about me. Wet, nasty, warm ones."

"No!" she squeaked.

"Oh yes. You want me!"

"No! I-I-I don't!"

He sighed. "Princess… I have my own reasons for coming here. I need you to come with me again. Cresselia returned, and she believes you could help us."

"What? Come with you again? Really?"

He grinned. "Come on now. You want to hang out with me."

"No!"

"Well, I'll start walking down. Join me if you like."

She glared at him. "Nope. I'm not coming with you."

He smiled at her. "I promise I won't touch you."

"You're lying…"

"I won't touch you unless you ask me to."

To his astonishment, she sighed, then actually said, "Alright, then…"

He could only smile. "Thanks. Hey, you know… honestly… do you think we're close?"

"Close? As if I had a choice… but yeah. We're not even friends, but I mean… I feel like I know you. But I still don't like you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

_Okay… Cresselia said meet them at the top of mount Isu. Alright… wait… I don't know the way!_

"So, pervert, where are we going?"

"Mount Isu."

She nodded. "Okay, how do we get there?"

They had just left the castle. "Umm, shouldn't you tell your parents?"

"No. They would scold me for going off on my own. Plus you think they would let me run off with you?"

"Actually, why are you coming with me? I thought you hated me."

"If Cresselia, who seems nice, needs my help, I'll put up with your weirdness, pervert."

"Ok, good. Because I have no idea where mount Isu is."

She opened her mouth to speak, then sighed. "You are a fucking idiot. You tell me Cresselia wants to see me and you don't know where the meeting place is? Really?"

"Shut up unless you want an anal surprise tonight while you sleep."

She gasped, then laughed. "You try to sound all mean and rapist, but you won't."

He knew she was right. As much as he wanted to mate with the young Leafeon, he knew he didn't have the heart to take her virginity. "You're lucky I'm not that cruel…"

She giggled. "Oh, you pervert!" _Ehh? She's teasing me… she's… flirting…_

He jumped at her, and she laughed. "Get off of me you, you pervert!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hatsumi had no idea what she was thinking. But the moment he started getting all perverted and everything, she liked it. It was so weird! Maybe it was romantic in a sort of warped way… or maybe she was just mentally unstable. Hmm…

"Get off of me, you pervert!"

"No. I will be cruel to you…"

She pretended to shake in fear. "Ooh, what are you going to do? Rape me? You wouldn't dare…"

"No. I'm going to tickle you!"

_Uh oh…_ Tickling was one really sore point for her. When she was an Eevee, her parents would play with her like that. She was really sensitive… She widened her eyes in fear as the Umbreon lightly rubbed his claws over her tummy.

"Hee hee… that tickles… stop."

Then she felt it; he had found her belly button. He looked at it for awhile. "Jeez… you have a cute belly button…" He gently poked it, and she giggled. It felt so weird!

"Stop!" She let out a little moan. "It tickles so much! Hee hee!"

"It looks tasty. Can I eat it?"

"No… gah! Haa haa! Stop! Hee hee!" She felt the Umbreon's tongue feel inside her belly button. She was panting hard…

He stopped licking her navel. "Amazing… you're turned on by this…"

"No I'm not… ohh… HAH!" She squealed as he began licking again.

"I can't believe you're letting me do this… it's so fun!" He had his way with her tummy, then, after awhile, he let her up, her tummy coated in his spit. For some unknown reason, she had enjoyed that. Which was strange. It was so weird! Belly button plus licking equals pleasure? "Oh, you enjoyed that, didn't you?"

She blushed. She couldn't lie, not this time. "Yeah. That felt pretty… nice."

"Oh, you finally admit it? Maybe you are into belly buttons?"

"No… I'm just saying it felt good…" Her navel was still tingling from the licking. _So weird… it felt so good. But I'm not even into belly buttons! Maybe it's him? No. It can't be._

After getting directions from a passing Cyndaquil, they spent the night in a cave. The two of them snuggled up next to each other.

"You know, pervert… it's strange. For some reason, I'm actually having fun with you. The way you tickled me… it felt so weird… yet… good…"

He wrapped his paw around her body and held her close to him. "You've warmed up to me suddenly, princess."

She let his warmth comfort her. "I don't know. It feels surreal."

She felt him kiss the top of her head. "I really like you princess."

"I-I like you too, Kaguri."_ Did I just say that…?_

**After I proofread this, all I can say is, WTF did I just write-_-. I was looking for something romantic, and sensual, but not… well, please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I decided to create a little chapter to bring back Kenshin and Asami, who haven't been a big part. You know, to show what they've been up to. And it may surprise you…^_^**

**Ch. 6- The Emperor**

"Princess…" Asami blushed. No matter how long they had known each other, she still found it adorable how he would keep calling her princess. Her parents had passed away a few years ago, and Kenshin and herself had become the leaders.

"Kenshin… our daughter. I think she's falling in love…"

He blinked at her, twitching his fins, eyes full of thought. "How can you tell?"

"Oh come on, now. Mothers know their daughters. That's how we got banished; remember?"

He grinned ever so slightly. "Yeah. Your dad's rage… you told me all about it."

She brushed her fur against her mate's. "I didn't know I was in love with you. But I admired you all along, it turns out."

"I know. You forgave me for being an idiot so many times."

The entwined tails. "I wonder who he is…"

Kenshin shrugged. "Provided he's not a total pervert and doesn't try touching our daughter, I'll give him a chance. Not like your dad."

"You know, I just felt this cold breeze… brr…"

"Come on, let's warm up at the springs, love."

Hatsumi, along with Misato, Ichiro, and their messenger, Riku, had checked out a new juice bar.

They arrived at the springs fairly quickly.

"Mmm… these springs are so sweet. Especially with all the memories we have." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I know," he said. "You know, the 2nd time we met… I think, right? Yeah, you called for me, but I vaporized. Remember?"

"Yeah. I thought you didn't hear me."

"I didn't want you to know I was watching you clean."

She giggled. "Well, you watch me bathe every day now."

"I know. Your form still amazes me to this day, princess."

"Aww, that's sweet… mmm…" The two kissed on the lips. That was another thing about Kenshin; he never seemed to get tired of her, or lose his love for her.

"Hey, excuse us, Asami"

"Huh?" The two of them pulled apart, eyes wide with embarrassment.

Mitsuki and Ko were sitting there, watching them. "You two are so lovey-dovey… I thought you were going to start fucking right in front of us."

"Oh, of course not. What have you two been up to?"

They sighed. "Misato got a girlfriend. Some little Sylveon. He's been telling us all about her."

"Yeah…"

"Oh. We suspected he had a crush on our little Hatsumi."

"Well, so did we," said Ko. "But I guess that wouldn't work… incompatible?"

The four simply laughed. Not so long ago, they talked about how weird it would be if their children became mates. But they never knew for sure…

"Hey, what happened? We heard she was kidnapped!"

They exchanged a glance. "Well, she was. Kenshin was attacked by some shiny Umbreon. Actually, the stepson of Ruka."

"Ruka? Oh… you told us all about her."

"Yeah. Hatsumi's been… different. Like she knows something… she doesn't seem so carefree anymore."

Ko looked thoughtful, while Mitsuki frowned. "Did he do something to her?"

"I don't know. I asked her if she was alright… but, well, she won't talk about it. I'm worried…"

Kenshin twined his tail tighter around hers. "She'll be fine. We're going to start heading back, guys. See you around."

The dark and ice types smiled, then began talking about what they were going to do later on.

Kenshin and Asami walked back. "You know, Asami, we have to be open with her."

She turned to face her mate, his eyes gentle. Sure, they still had that cunning glint, but the love was evident. "Open?" She sighed. "I know. We have to let her do what she wants."

Kenshin pressed against her side. "She's the same age we were when we met. I think she can make her own decisions."

"That Umbreon… could it be possible she… likes him?"

"I don't know." Kenshin sat down, and seemed to ponder it. "Well, a shiny Umbreon… yeah, that's rare. Plus, he seemed pretty fit. I could see why she would be attracted to her. Plus he's an older guy, and, well, girls are attracted to more mature guys. Like you were attracted to me."

"Shut up. You're not that much older. He looks at least two years older."

They stood up, and walked back into Asami's room, where they slept normally. Asami still couldn't hide her worry. "Where are they? I haven't seen them yet…" She hadn't returned home.

Kenshin gently nudged her onto the bed, and wrapped his paws around her, and licked her ears comfortingly. "Asami. C'mon, relax. They'll be back soon."

"I-Alright." She let her body relax as her mate groomed her fur. "Mmm…"

"Just relax, love." His voice sounded soft but seductive. She knew what was up. She felt him lower his paw to her slit.

"Oh, you naughty Vaporeon!" she scolded. But she didn't stop him. She doubted she ever would.

"Just relax, princess Asami…"

She softly moaned as he rubbed her wet slit. "Oh my, love… you haven't given me my pleasure in a while."

He nibbled on her ear gently. "You're still the hottest pokemon around, even though I've been in bed with you countless times."

"So are you, my Vaporeon…" She felt the wetness in her female orifices slowly drip onto the sheets. She hadn't been mated with in a month; the longest time since they were official. "Mmhmm… yes… that feels good."

He nuzzled the side of her head. "My little princess…"

She slowly pushed his paw away from her opening. "Your turn."

She rolled the Vaporeon onto his back, and looked down to see his member bulging. _Ooohh…_ She looked into her mate's lustful eyes, then slowly slipped her mouth around it, earning a gasp from the water type. "Ahh… Asami… I love you…" he said, almost a whimper.

"Mmm…" she couldn't speak with his thick Vaporeon meat in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, earning more whimpers from her loving mate. She looked into his eyes, and she felt his paw scratch the top of her head.

"My mate… you never fail to make me feel good." She tasted the warm, honey-like pre-cum that was forming at the tip of his maleness, and took time to lick it off, rubbing her rough tongue along the tip, earning some more moans of happiness from her loving mate.

She stopped sucking his member to speak. "Oh, my dear Kenshin… my worries are disappearing already…"

"See?" he cooed softly. "I'll make you feel better. My turn to suckle." He rolled Asami onto her back, belly up, and began to suckle her Eevee feeders.

"Oh my, Kenshin… I think I've got some milk built up over time… help me get it out…"

"Oh course, love." He licked the tip of her upper right nipple, while gently rubbing her bottom left one with his claws.

Her sensitive teats hadn't been played with in awhile, and her slit was very wet, and very ready for her mate's familiar cock to slip inside. But he wasn't done yet.

"Give me some milk, love…"

"Oh Arceus, keep suckling! Please!" She moaned loudly. Milk was rising up to the surface from within. She had always been aroused after feeding Hatsumi, and Kenshin had rid her of any milk then. And now… "Oh yes…" She finally felt the accumulated liquid exit through her sensitive teats, ands Kenshin made moans of approval as he lapped the milk from her hard, pink nipples. "Oh, that felt sooo great Kenshin… now we begin," she said with a wink to her mate.

Kenshin didn't wait. With her still belly up, he slowly slid his thick rod up her pussy, generating a scream of pleasure from both of them. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…" she moaned. It felt so great! She never knew why she was so surprised with the feeling of him inside her.

He pulled out a little bit, knowing to be careful not to hurt his perfect mate. "More?" he whispered gently, with an affectionate lick over her nipples, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, please, Kenshin. You've never hurt me before," she said with a smile.

They locked mouths and slowly began sliding in and out, in and out with their hips. "Mmm…" groaned Kenshin. "So tight…"

"So thick… hehe…"

"Before we continue… are you in the zone?"

She shook her head. "If you cum inside… I shouldn't get pregnant."

"Good…" He kissed her nose gently, his favorite show of affection in front of others. "Because my cock needs a warm place to stay for the night."

"I've got room," she said with a giggle.

"Let's begin…" His thrusts became more rapid, their orifices lubricated with their own bodily fluids.

She felt his thickness grinding against her sensitive insides, and moaned loudly, in perfect harmony with her mate's screeches.

"Oh, fuck yes! Harder, Kenshin!"

"Of course, princess!" She felt her pussy tightening, getting ready to receive his reproductive juices necessary for more Eevees.

With one loud groan, she felt his cock reach her most sensitive spot, her innards, part of him inside her womb. She squealed in mixed pleasure and agony. He had never gone this far before! "I'm gonna cum, Kenshin! Kyaa!"

He didn't speak, just screeched as her pussy tightened around his maleness, rippling around it, squeezing out his cum as he sprayed his seed deep within her womb. In return, her body released out her special female honey, mixing in with his semen and creating one very sexy fluid between the two rulers.

Then, after having gone so long without sex, they both felt faint. Still inside her, her mate collapsed onto her chest, panting on her heavily falling and rising chest.

"Phew… we're… out… of… shape Kenshin…" she gasped.

Her mate was too tired to reply. He simply looked at her, eyes filled with that ever-lasting love, and kissed her passionately.

"M-m-mom?! D-d-dad?!"

Hatsumi stepped into their room. "W-w-what the f-"

They both turned to face their daughter. "What, we can't have fun, Hatsumi?" teased her mother.

"You told me you guys mated before, but, eeewwww… really? You had to do it right now? I feel so disgusted after what just-" She stopped herself. "I'm going to my room. Blech." She shivered in disgust before heading up to her room.

"That girl… I hope some pervert finds her one day to teach her the joys of sex."

"Mmph." Kenshin finally mustered the energy to pull out of Asami, and they proceeded to lick the cum off of each other before snuggling up in bed.

"You know Kenshin… thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

He licked her again in response, and her mate's gentle snoring let him know he had fallen into a deep slumber. Kenshin never snored, and he never fell asleep first. Except on fun nights, like tonight. She quickly kissed his ear fins affectionately, then heard him whisper her name in his sleep. A little smile crept to her face, and she snuggled closer to him before letting sleep claim her as well.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hmm… I know I can't beat him. He is quite impressive."

"Master, why don't you let the poor boy go? He's been under your control… his mind may be permanently damaged…"

"No. I cannot allow him to be free. He is the only one who can take out that annoying Vaporeon."

"He had his chance. But you didn't give him clear instructions."

"I know." The first pokemon let out a loud huff. "I thought that would be evident, you know, kill him if you get the chance."

The second pokemon frowned. "I still fear for the boy… he's losing it… he's not himself."

The first pokemon turned to the second. "I know what I'm doing. The boy is simply a pawn. He'll suffer a painful death. I'll speed it up once he does his part."

The second pokemon nodded, but not before saying, "This isn't who he is."

"Doesn't matter. He's under my control."

**Read and review please! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7- The Truth**

_Argh… What's happening? What's going on? Why can't I see? Why can't I move? Who am I?_

_ It doesn't matter anymore, my friend._

_ Friend? You call me friend…? All I remember was walking. Then a black wave surrounded me. Then…_

_ You don't need to know your name. I gave you a name…_

_ Ack… no… I'm falling… again… please… who am I?_

_ Keizo. But you're no longer that pokemon…_

_ Let me wake!_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Time to get up, Hatsumi!"

She blinked open her eyes. Sunlight was washing in through the window, making her feel good. "Urgh… Kaguri…" She stretched, then rolled off the bed. Self conscious, she realized they had fallen asleep together, after getting sensual earlier. "Umm… last night…"

"Don't mention it. It was too weird for even me to talk about." He looked tired, the dragon shaped burn crawling up along his leg. It looked terrible.

"Kaguri… I, I want to know about the dragon. The curse on your leg."

He frowned, then said, "The dragon… well… about a year ago…" His voice trailed off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be keeping things from you, but I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed. "Whatever."

"Hatsumi." She turned around to see Cresselia standing in the cave. "You came with us. That's good. I sure hope you didn't give dear Hatsumi too much trouble…"

"Don't worry about it. She enjoyed hanging out with me, my lady."

"I-" She opened her mouth to argue, but realized she had enjoyed being with him. "I had fun."

Cresselia opened her eyes wide, mildly surprised, but didn't say anything. "Where is Suki?"

"Suki… oh, she's with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Cresselia seemed surprised again. "Alright… well, it's just the three of us now. Jin is scouting."

"Okay… so, err, what did you want me to do?"

Cresselia sighed. "Darkrai was banished a long time ago, his form destroyed. Some pokemon said he was killed, ridding the world of darkness. Others speculate that he simply hides in the shadows. But I know the truth; he exists in a form that lives on in minds. He takes over the mind of pokemon, ordering them to do his bidding."

"He must always exist within somebody's mind then!"

Cresselia tilted her head, impressed. "Yes, very good. He must remain within a pokemon's mind at all times. He slowly gathers power from them, then moves on once they die or, in your father's case, mentally push him out of it."

"So we must kill whoever's mind he is within!"

"Yes. But," began Cresselia, "it will mean taking the life of some possibly innocent pokemon."

The three sat there, thinking. "But there must be a way to exorcise him from minds…" began Kaguri.

"I want you two to go out and try find the Pokemon who is housing Darkrai… I sense they are nearby…" She frowned slightly, then teleported in a flash.

"I… wait, Kaguri…" began Hatsumi. "How are we supposed to find a possessed Pokemon?"

"Well…" started the Umbreon. "Have you ever heard of Xatu the soothsayer?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Keizo. Keizo! Wake up, brother!"_

_ He opened his eyes groggily. "Alright, Reiko." He shook himself and kissed his little sister on the cheek._

_ "Good morning, Keizo," greeted his mother. "Breakfast is ready." The two siblings ate up their food relatively quickly._

_ "Thanks mom. I'll help with the Sitrus harvest later. I'm going to go hang out with Garu."_

_ "Oh, fine. Be careful… dad's out in the southeast field if you want to visit him."_

_ "Sure. I'll say hi on my way back."_

_ With a yawn, he walked out of his family's den. The four of them were farmers, who harvested Sitrus and Mago berries. They would live on a plateau that overlooked their castle. He could see a beautiful sight each morning; the princess looking out the window after she would wake up. This morning, he walked as close as he could, then nimbly climbed a tree with surprising grace. He sat on a branch and nibbled on an apple he had picked up along the way._

_ He chewed on the apple, little beads of the juice falling from his fur. He peered out, to see the sun rising in the East. "In three, two, one…"_

_ Then, on cue, the young Leafeon poked her head out the window, watching the sunrise. Even though he was a distance, he could still make out her features; those pretty eyes, that delicate smile. She closed her eyes as she absorbed the sunlight. "Such perfection…" He wistfully thought about how much he would love a chance to simply talk to the beautiful princess Hatsumi. But that wouldn't ever happen. He was a farmer; true, they had a good life, but they were pretty far from royalty._

_ "She's a cutie, ain't she?" He turned to see Garu next to him._

_ He chuckled. "Ay, you bet. Just wishful thinking though." He shook his head. "Did you talk to Haruko?" he asked teasingly._

_ The Mightyena gr__inned. "Yeah. We're going to meet later tonight at Sho's."_

_ Keizo nudged his fellow dark type teasingly, nearly causing them both to fall off. "Whoa, somebody's getting laid tonight!"_

_ "Hey, shut up." The two climbed down the tree, and headed to the town._

_ "Hey, Garu!" The two dark types turned around._

_ "Daro!" Keizo looked at the sky, and realized noon was coming._

_ "Hey, see you Garu. Good luck getting Haruko."_

_ Garu nodded at his friend. "Yeah, see you tomorrow Keizo."_

_ Keizo walked though the woods to reach his family's fields. He paused as he stepped into the shadows. He turned around, and saw the pokemon he had heard of in myth. "Keizo… I've been waiting for you…" The voice sounded dismembered, and he remembered what he had heard._

_ "H-how are you here, Darkrai? You were killed…"_

_ The dark-type coughed, then looked at Keizo. "I can form with extreme focus for short periods of time. But I need a body to take… and yours will suffice!"_

_ And that was all Keizo remembered before falling into darkness._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You know, Kaguri… you say you won't ever rape me… why is that? I mean, it seems like you have a crush on me…"

"Princess, when I first saw…" He paused, and frowned. "I feel as if I've known you before… hmph. But anyways, yeah, I like you." And that was that. He obviously didn't feel like talking.

The two of them came up the mountain, and saw the Xatu staring at them, eyes unmoving, gaze unnerving. "Princess Hatsumi… and… hmm…"

"We are looking for the embodiment of Darkrai, Xatu. Can you direct us?" asked Kaguri.

The Xatu stared at Hatsumi intently. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

The Xatu turned to Kaguri. "Your friend here, this Umbreon, is possessed. By none other than Darkrai."

And then out of the Umbreon's mouth came a dark smoke, and the dark-type collapsed, unconscious.

"Well well, it seems I've been found out."

The fear she felt emanating from the form in front of her made Hatsumi lock up. "D-d-d-d-Darkrai…"

In front of her, he formed into the white-headed dark-type. "Yes yes, that's me. Little princess, would you like me to fuck you, now?" he taunted. Then she realized it; the Umbreon had been under his control.

"B-but you didn't kill my dad!"

Darkrai huffed. "Yes. This form had enough of a conscience to resist me. Oh, how I wanted to kill your father, who bested me before… no, I'll settle for killing you all here!"

Then, a bright flash of light appeared, and the Xatu teleported between Hatsumi and Darkrai.

"You two, go on. This is the end for me…" And then she felt herself being teleported, as she saw the Xatu obliterated by Dark Pulse.

"Xatu!"

Her screams stopped as she appeared back within her room, standing on her bed. Next to her, Kaguri appeared, still sleeping. He didn't look so good.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" she shouted.

She heard her parent's footsteps come up the stairs.

"Oh my Arceus, Kaguri was possessed by Darkrai, and then Darkrai killed Xatu, and…" She burst into tears. The fear she felt from Darkrai… she couldn't help it. She pressed her face into her mom's side, and cried.

"Shh… mom's here… tell us what happened slowly, dear."

After composing herself, she explained everything to her parents. Neither of them moved. "Darkrai, you say…" said Kenshin. "Kaguri… this Umbreon… was possessed?"

"Yes."

"Not mind wiped?"

"Well, he was somebody else it seems…"

Kenshin nodded slowly. "Alright… Asami, take care of this Umbreon, please. Let me know when he wakes. I have some thinking to do…" Her dad walked out of the room, and Hatsumi looked at her mom.

"Mom…"

"I know, Hatsumi. You care for him… and he'll be alright." The dark type glowed as her mother used her Wish to heal him. "I'll leave now. I'll get your dad soon. You can talk to him alone."

"Thanks mom." The two hugged, then her mom left her alone wit the Umbreon.

A short time later, she noticed him stirring. She hadn't realized how worried she had been about him really. "Kaguri…"

His eyes opened faintly. "Princess…" then his eyes opened wide. "Princess! Gah! Wh-what are you doing in our house? Oh lord Arceus, let me clean u-"

"Shh… calm down…" She rested her head against his chest, and had the pleasure of seeing him blush. "It's okay, Kaguri…"

"Kaguri? Who's that?"

"What?" She recoiled. "Who's that? You of course!"

"Me?" He seemed truly shocked, and she realized that he wasn't faking. "I'm not Kaguri, princess… my name is Keizo."

"Keizo?" She pulled back, and the two of them stared at each other. "Keizo… do you remember anything?"

"I… I remember hanging out with Garu… but that's about all…"

It was now she understood; Kaguri hadn't been a real Pokemon. The pervert she had been slowly attracted to was no more. "I-I'm so sorry…" She sighed, and realized she felt hurt. She had lost…

"Umm… p-princess Hatsumi… I don't know anything…" The Umbreon looked at her nervously. "I remember walking then being attacked…"

She sighed. "You were possessed by Darkrai. All your memories… they were made up. I don't know who you really are Keizo, but…"

"P-p-princess… did I do anyth-"

She faced him. "Kaguri, the Umbreon you were was a pervert. He nearly raped me, and we had a weird fetish fun once. No kidding."

"O-Okay…" He seemed nervous, so far from the aggressive Umbreon she had known him as. Keizo actually seemed kind of cute… the way he seemed so nervous… _I wonder if he…_

"Hey… Keizo… look, I know it's a lot for you to comprehend, but my dad, the emperor wants to talk to you."

"What?! O-I-What if…"

Her dad walked in, and she stepped away. "Good bye Kaguri…" she whispered as she left her dad and Keizo alone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Princess…" She had been lying in her bed when she saw a bunch of blue rings appear in her doorway. It was Keizo.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm going to be going, to you know, visit my parents… they are probably worried sick…"

"Oh, alright… bye then…" She had been getting ready to sleep. She lay in her bed, expecting him to leave. But then she heard him speak, very timid.

"Umm, princess Hatsumi?"

She rolled to face him. "Yeah?"

"I-I…" His face was so red, and she saw some sweat fall from the side of his face. "P-princess, would you like to… err… maybe hang out with me… you know, sometime?"

She smiled at him. _So he does…_ "Sure. What were you thinking of doing, Keizo?"

"Well…" he stammered. "I've never been on a date before, and…"

"Tell you what. How about we hang out over here, in the castle tomorrow? I'll tell you everything that happened, Keizo."

"A-Okay, p-princess. B-bye…"

She smiled at him, then sighed. Maybe Kaguri's new personality, or original one, was better… he was still quite cute. But she felt a tear, as she remembered the Xatu being killed and the fear that she had felt.

"Darkrai… you won't kill another Pokemon… I promise this," she vowed.

**Read and review as always, people and pokemon alike!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8- The Remnants**

"What?! You… got captured by Darkrai, and now you're going to go out on a date with the princess of our province?!"

"Yeah…" Keizo looked at Garu. "Sort of…"

"You lucky bastard! So many guys, including myself, would absolutely kill to meet with the princess, let alone go on a date with her! Still bro, I thought you were dead! It's been a fucking… I don't know, almost a year! You parents have been hysterical! Hell, we even built you a grave!"

Keizo sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll visit 'em."

He walked to his house, and saw his three family members all sleeping. His mom, a Jolteon, was sleeping, whimpering in her sleep. His dad, a Flareon, tightened his grip around his mate's waist. Reiko was snoozing a few feet away.

"Mom. Dad." He gently shook his parents.

His mom opened her eyes. "Keizo… it's you. You've come to visit me in my dreams… oh Arceus, why must he haunt me…?"

"Mom. I'm here."

"Oh, now he's…" She gently reached a paw out to touch his face. "My Arceus, you… you're here!" She crushed him in a hug. "Oh, my son! My son has returned to me! Sogi! Our son is back!"

His dad opened his eyes, and breathed out a plume of smoke. "Stop pulling my tail… no… Keizo!" He joined the two of them in a hug. His parents were crying hard, tears dripping down their fur.

"Oh, Keizo… we thought you had left us…"

"Mom… dad…"

"Son… I…"

"Keizo? Is it you?"

"Yes, sister…"

"YOU'RE BACK!" The Eevee squealed, and joined the mass of Eeveelutions. The four of them cried for a long time, until all tears had fallen. Afterwards, they sat down. "You have got to tell us what happened!" exclaimed Reiko. "You better have a good reason for making mom and dad cry for a year!"

He scratched his sister's head affectionately. "Well…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hmm… he asked to hang out with you? At our place? In your bedroom?"

"No! Not in my room! We were just going to hang out here, dad!"

"Fine…" Hatsumi's dad twitched his fins. "I'm just uncomfortable having the boy who attacked me and molested you in our castle, Hatsumi."

"I know, dad. But he's not that same boy anymore…" She felt sorrow at how the Umbreon had changed from strangely attractive pervert to shy introvert.

"Princess!" She heard a voice call from the main gate.

"He's here, dad."

Her dad hugged her. "Trust nobody, dear." Then he let her go to greet Ka-Keizo.

"Keizo! Oh, good!"

"Princess! For a moment, I thought you wouldn't come down…" He shook his head. "Anyways… what do you want to do?"

"C'mon in, Keizo." The two of them walked together down the main hall together. "Alright… you have to tell me who you are, Keizo. You were a total pervert when you were corrupted."

"R-really?" He frowned. "B-but… I mean, what kind of perverted stuff did I do…?"

"You nearly raped me twice, you licked my belly button-"

"Belly button? The fuck… you know, I'm not even going to ask."

She giggled, then rested her tail on his back. "It's okay."

He sighed. "Alright. I get the idea; I was a total asshole…"

"Okay, but I barely know the real you." They arrived at the main room, with pillows laid along the floor. They both sat down.

"Well, as you know, my name is Keizo. I'm 18 years old, and- wait, how old are you?"

"15."

"_15_?! Oh my, I thought you were like, 18 or something!"

She giggled. "What, you don't want to hang out with me anymore?"

"No, I mean… well, I'll start. So my family is farmers. We live along the eastern side of the castle, farming mainly Sitrus."

"Sitrus? I like Sitrus."

"Really?"

She smiled. "Really. So what, a humble farmer like you probably never expected to talk to me, did you?"

"Not really. But every morning, I would watch-"

"Watch what?" She wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Ugh, neve-"

"No, you tell me! Come on!"

"I… well, I would watch you wake up each morning," he said sheepishly.

She blushed. "Really? So how am I? Up close?"

"Just as beautiful, if not more beautiful…" His eyes seemed focused on her.

"That's sweet, Keizo." She giggled. _You know, he's adorable. So nervous, and inexperienced… but sweet._ She felt like she could flirt with him without fear, since she hardly expected this new Kaguri to get upset at her teasing.

She turned around and showed him her butt, wiggling it gently as she walked away. "C'mon, Keizo! My dad said I could practice my wrestling with you!"

"W-what!? No he didn't!"

Which was true. But her mom said she had wrestled with her dad often before, so maybe… "Come here!"

She giggled as she caught him staring at her butt. _Just like good old Kaguri… _"P-princess…" His eyes were closed, his face full of embarrassment. "Y-you have a v-very nice f-figure…"

She felt her cheeks get red. _That was a comment Kaguri would make… without hesitation. _"I get that a lot."

"O-oh."

She laughed, then said, "You are so cute!" It was such a change from fast-acting Kaguri. It was actually rather nice. "You know, you would always threaten me with butt sex and rape when you were possessed… it was rather frightening. But you seem much more… normal? Here, let's practice!"

"Wait, butt se- uff…"

She nailed him in the side, knocking the shiny Umbreon to the ground. He got up, and narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't ready!"

"My dad says you should catch the enemy off guard!"

"Well, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too!" He swiftly blinked at her, and, she felt herself hypnotized by those handsome yellow eyes… she felt like she could just stay there forever… such soft looking fur he had… such a long tail… such… Before she knew it, she was on her back, pinned down by the Umbreon. She shook her head, and looked at the grinning male. "Charm, princess."

"What? Hey, that's cheating!"

"Catch your opponent off guard!" He collapsed his body onto hers, causing her to squeal playfully as her fell on top of her.

"Get off, you big…" She opened her eyes as her mom walked past, eyes wide.

"Oop, sorry! Didn't know you two would be… busy…"

Hatsumi blushed. "Mom, this isn't what it…"

"Of course."

"Really…" It was too late. Her mom's forked tail vanished around the corner.

Keizo pushed himself off of her. "Umm, hehe…" He scratched himself awkwardly. "Sorry…"

"No, it's fine." They stood there for awhile, before Hatsumi asked, "What do you say we go and visit the springs?"

He twitched his ear. "Springs? Boy, I haven't been there since I was a little Eevee…"

She smiled. Aside from cleaning there, her mother said it had been a place of love for her parents. _"Oh boy… your dad makes love so much better underwater…"_

_ "Eeew! Come on mom! Too much information!"_

_ "What? It's true! It gives water types more stamina mating in water!"_

She sighed. Her mom and dad had no shame talking about mating… The two of them walked to the hot springs. "You should take me to meet your friends and family, Keizo. They must be nice!"

"Oh, umm, maybe later…"

She frowned slightly. She really did want to get to know his family… to make sure they were okay with him hanging out with her… "Oh, we're here…"

The two of them looked around. It seemed pretty empty… "Alright… you first, princess!" He gestured with his tail, and he followed her into the water.

"Mmm… this always feels very nice…" she said, feeling her muscles relax.

"You're right, princess…" His eyes were closed, and she smiled. Time to turn up the flirting.

"Keizo…" she said.

He opened his eyes. "Mmhmm?"

"My back is sore… could you massage it?"

"M-massage it? Like rub you?"

"Yup." She rolled over, water almost covering her snout. "C'mon… it's really sore…"

She heard him take a deep breath, then tentatively reach a paw out and start massaging her back. She smiled.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Sister! We have a guest!" called Furia._

_ "Eh? A guest?" Ruka sniffed. "Who could it be?" she muttered to herself._

_ "Mom? I heard you say a guest…"_

_ She turned to Haruko, her youngest daughter. "No, he's probably not a prince. Don't worry…"_

_ She raced down the steps, her graceful tail flowing behind her. "Coming, Furia… oh my!" In the entrance was a shiny Umbreon, pretty handsome looking._

_ He was talking to Furia. "Yeah, you're pretty cute, Glaceon…"_

_ "Oh, be quiet! I'm already dating, you creep…" The two of them turned to Ruka._

_ "Oh, it's you, empress… I come with a message!"_

_ She twitched her fins. Kenshin, maybe? "Yes?"_

_ His eyes glowed a bright yellow, confusing her. "I'm your son, your adopted son. Remember?"_

_ She suddenly remembered. "Oh yes… I found you… I remember… Kaguri… my child…"_

_ "Yes…"_

_ "Umm… sister? You okay?" Her Glaceon sister looked at her with worry._

_ "Yeah. Just got one of my children back…"_

_ Furia shrugged. She knew how odd Ruka acted sometimes. "You're weird sister…"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay, Keizo… see you tomorrow…?"

The two of them were walking back home. He opened his eyes in surprise. "Oh, you want to do this… again?"

"Sure!"

He seemed to relax so much. "So… good as a first date?"

"Yeah…" She gently kissed him on the cheek, and saw him blush madly.

"A-o-ur… hehe…" He seemed a loss for words.

"See you tomorrow, Keizo."

"Umm yeah… see you tomorrow princess." He walked away, a dreamy grin on his face. "Wow… she liked it…"

"Keizo! Bro!" His friend jumped down from the branch above. "Oh my god! I saw you with the princess!"

"Yeah. And?"

"She let you fucking touch her! She asked for it! And then she, she kissed you! You lucky bitch!" He teasingly nudged Keizo.

"Ah, it was just her being nice. How have you and Haruko been?"

He grinned. "That little Eevee is so cute… but things worry me. She is the daughter of empress Ruka! You know her right? The sexy Vaporeon empress! I once heard Hatsumi's dad nearly went after her instead…"

He blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah… But anyways…" And that was all he remembered before blacking out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hatsumi slowly walked home. "You know… I miss that pervert… but at the same time, Keizo is sweet. It's like two guys in one… gee, I sure am lucky…"

"Hatsumi!" She turned around to see Suki the Sylveon grinning at her. "My, Kaguri sure is getting along with…"

Hatsumi quickly explained the transformation from Kaguri to mild-mannered Keizo.

Suki laughed. "Kaguri… not a pervert? Hell, I can't believe that. He would watch me wash all the time…" She sighed, then said, "Your friend Misato is a real charmer."

"Really?"

"Yeah… but you know your friend… Ichiro… he doesn't know you two are going out, does he?"

"I…" She realized she hadn't told him. "I probably should…" She had known that he liked her… but… well, she was starting to really like Keizo.

"You know, I heard that you two nearly mated a while ago…"

"Yeah… I thought I told you…"

The Sylveon grinned. "Was he thick?"

"Ah! Don't ask a question like…"

"Did he pop your cherry?"

"Eww!" She imagined her cheeks must have been pink. "No!"

Suki grinned at her. "You know, he really, and I mean really, likes you, Hatsumi. He's hanging all over you! His face is so moony…"

"No!" She blushed. "I mean, he obviously is interested! But I want to make sure he just doesn't want a pussy…"

Her friend smiled. "I know. It would seem just like typical Kaguri… but would you want him to be your mate?"

"I don't know, really… probably not yet, at least… but, well, I really like him…"

She smiled. "I know…"

She thought about Keizo's gentle eyes, that soft silky fur… just thinking about him made her smile. _Maybe…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hmm…" Kenshin sat in the tree, watching his daughter kiss the shiny Umbreon. "Hatsumi… I sure hope you know what you're doing…" He spat out a stirus seed he had been chewing on, and swished his tail. "But I trust your judgment…" And then he vaporized.

**Read and review again as always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9- The Shadow**

_Doppelganger… alter ego… call me whatever you want… I like to go by the name of Kaguri. You could call me Keizo's dark side. I think of myself as the true him. I know his true desires; his secret fetish, his darkest hopes. Darkrai tried to control him, and formed me in the process. After being dragged out of Keizo, now we share a single body. I will do what the wimp Keizo is afraid to do- mate with princess Hatsumi tonight. It's my turn now… watch and learn, Keizo._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You sure seem happy, Hatsumi," commented Asami.

She looked around to make sure nobody was listening, then, with a blush, said, "I was out on my first date!"

Her mother smiled. "Oh really? It sure looked like more than just a date…"

"Hey! But honestly, Keizo is sooo charming!"

Her mom sighed. "I remember when I met your dad. He was so quiet and mysterious…" A smile of remembrance crossed the Espeon's face. "Ah… he was such a cutie. He still is…"

"Okay mom… Like seriously, you guys have no shame talking about mating… why is that? Most parents feel awkward, but…"

"Your dad and I have mated so much that there is no shame. We once mated for 14 hours straight! We had to remain underwater and out in the sun to keep our energy up!"

_"14 hours?_ What the fuck mom…?"

Her mom laughed. "Sorry… Look, me and your dad are going to sleep now, and don't worry. We weren't planning on mating unless something drastic happens."

Then Hatsumi remembered something weird Suki mentioned. "Mom? One more thing… have you or dad ever tried… err, pleasuring yourself?"

Her mom frowned. "Umm… I tried once…" The Espeon's cheeks were Razz red. "Only once. And I'm certain your father has never tried it…"

"Really? Why?"

"Well, we're mates. Whenever we have urges, we just mate with one another."

"Oh… alright… goodnight…"

Her mom looked ready to make a comment, then shook her head. "Goodnight."

She walked up to her room. She had always been curious about self-pleasure… but… well, she had always found it gross… until now. She got ready to curl up and begin Suki's instructions when…

"Hatsumi." She heard a smug voice.

"Gah! Keizo! What are you doing in my room?" The blue ringed pokemon stepped from the shadows. She noticed his eyes were blue rather than the yellow they had been recently. "Your eyes…"

"It's nothing. You sure seem-"

"How'd you get in my room?"

"Through the window. Here, you looked ready to do something real hot! Let me help!"

"No, it's-oh my!" She felt her back being pressed against the bed, and felt his warm breath against her neck, and felt her body shrivel under his. "K-Keizo, I'm not ready…" she whimpered. But her body certainly was.

"Shh… call me Kaguri. The one who molested you…"

"Kaguri…" She felt his thickness against her. "No… this is too soon…" she gasped.

"Your body wants me. Look at your cunt. So ready…" He dragged his tail along her lower lips, and she whined gently. He nibbled at her neck gently. "I am going to pound you princess."

"No… please… just… get off, Kaguri… help!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After having a terrible time, the Umbreon collapsed, much to her surprise.

"K-Keizo? Are you okay?" She pulled herself away from him, freeing them, and looked at her rapist.

His eyes were no longer that ice blue. Instead, they were back to their normal yellow. "Hatsumi?"

"Keizo? Are you okay?" She was genuinely concerned. He sounded so distant just a little while ago… "I-"

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"I-You tried to rape me!" She began weeping gently. "Who are you?"

"But princess, I-"

"You tried to rape me!"

"I didn't! I just remember passing out, and waking up here!" He flattened his ears. "I swear!"

"But you did! You just raped my ass! I…" She started crying again, and he looked ready to cry too.

"I'm sorry!" And then just like that, the two of them stood there, crying. "I'm so sorry!"

After crying their brains out, they both collapsed. "Keizo… who are you? You just raped me."

"I don't know," he whispered. "I don't know…"

Then suddenly, Hatsumi realized something. _He told me to call him Kaguri! Could… no…_

"You look like you just had an idea…"

"Well," she began uncertainly, "What if you have a hidden spirit? I've heard of pokemon who have two personalities. What if that is you?"

He twitched his ears. "This isn't something to joke about, Hatsumi. I am so scared right now…"

"No!" She twirled her tail. "My dad was actually also possessed by Darkrai. He told me he took the persona of Zero. But what if that second spirit never left you? Kaguri? What if he is still there?"

"But… hang on… hmm… can I talk to your dad?"

"But Keizo! I'm going to have to tell him what you tried doing to me… or what you did."

He took a deep breath. "O-Of course. Hatsumi… I'm so sorry for whatever happened…"

"It hurt… you betrayed me… but… I forgive you." She nuzzled him gently, and felt him shiver. "Let's go talk to my dad."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So yeah… that's what happened?" Hatsumi had just finished explaining what had occurred, and the look on her parent's faces was scary. Keizo shivered.

"B-b-b-but you rape- but our- our little Hatsumi?" Empress Asami was stuttering. The beautiful Espeon looked shocked rather than angered.

Kenshin, on the other hand, looked… calm. "I see…" He paced around Hatsumi, and shot a suspicious glance at Keizo. "And you think Keizo was possessed? Hmm…" Keizo felt terrible. He was half expecting the emperor to launch himself at him, screaming, "You raped my daughter, bitch! I'll flay you!" But Kenshin just watching him stoically was even scarier.

"Dad… please forgive him!" begged Hatsumi.

Kenshin spoke to her quietly, in a voice that scared Keizo. "Be quiet."

"But-yes dad." She drooped her head.

"Keizo…" The Vaporeon was staring at him. "How do you feel about what you did?"

"I am ashamed…" He chose his words carefully. "However, I cannot guarantee it won't happen again, as I have no memory of doing it. You should know," pointed out Keizo.

The Vaporeon nodded slowly. "I see…" He turned to Hatsumi. "And…?"

"What do you want me to say?" she growled.

"I feel that you two should go search this out, together. My father, as you know, was our leader for awhile. However, he moved away a little while ago. It is an interesting fact that he was an expert on darkness… perhaps he could help? But," he said, "I'm not going to send you along with Keizo, unless you're willing to accept the consequences. If he takes your innocence, it's your responsibility. You don't have to go."

She looked at Keizo, and saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. "I understand, dad."

"But Kenshin! This is our baby girl! What if something happens?" Asami was facing off her mate. "I don't like this!"

"Hatsumi is old enough. She can make her own decisions. Your grandfather Hideki moved to the Fukugawa province West of here, near the Chiyomi sea."

"But, but-" Asami looked ready to argue, but emperor Kenshin gave her a smooch and she was quiet.

"She will be okay, dear. I trust Keizo… even though I have no reason to. You two can leave in the morning. Keizo cn spend the night here, in DIFFERENT ROOMS of course." Hatsumi's dad stressed the two words before walking away with empress Asami back to their room.

The two of them awkwardly stood there. "Err… well, goodnight princess."

"Goodnight, Keizo." She walked away with a final glance at Keizo.

He realized that there was a bed in this room, and felt his eyelids droop before dozing off.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kenshin…"

He turned to his mate. "Yes?"

She cuddled up close to him, and he wrapped his paws around her. "Are you sure that was the right decision?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "I don't know… Keizo seems shy, but if he was telling the truth… I don't feel comfortable having a rapist here."

He buried his face in her fur. "You're lucky I didn't have that issue. I probably would have raped you many times if we were in similar positions."

"And I would have liked it," she teased. But then his mate yawned. "I-I'm tired Kenshin."

"Me too. Goodnight."

Her snoring let him know she had fallen asleep. _Be careful Hatsumi… please be careful…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hatsumi woke up very early. _Very_ early. _Urgh…_ She yawned, then got out of her bed, and went to the fountain to drink some water. The main corridor had glass windows along the top, and the moon was hanging above, shining its brilliant gleam. She sipped the cool water, then shook, spraying moonlit pellets everywhere. She looked at the bed to see Keizo sleeping. His handsome blue rings glowed brighter than those of a regular Umbreon. His chest rose up and down with each breath, and his wiry frame was emboldened by the moon. _He's so hot… I… I think I'm falling for him… true, he raped me, but… that's not who he is. Kaguri was the one I thought I loved, but shy Keizo is the true one for me._

"Hatsumi?" His voice snapped her out of dreamland.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

She pricked her ears. "Scared? Of what?"

"That I might lose you." _Aww… so sweet!_

"Why? I like you a lot…"

"But if I do something like this again… I don't want to hurt you… emotionally or physically. That demon within me scares me." His head was lowered sadly.

"Keizo." She thought she sensed movement, but it seemed so subtle she ignored it. "Keizo. Keizo, listen to me. I am feeling intense… I can't explain it, but I think I'm…"

"Princess Hatsumi… I really like you too." He licked her ears. "After we figure out this issue I have… anyways, how is your… you know?"

She realized he was talking about her butt. "Oh, a little sore, honestly… I mean, things shouldn't really be going up there, you know." He laughed awkwardly, and she added, "There's another hole for that."

He stopped laughing. "That's dirty, princess."

"What? It's true!"

"I know, but… well, you don't talk about those kinds of things with guys…"

"Oh." Her mother was always talking about how she had these really weird itches, and it turned out she was trying to seduce her father. Of course she wasn't trying to be a slut, but… well, talking about that kind of thing with him was kind of fun.

"You know… are your parents perverts? They seem fine mentioning sex…"

She thought about it, glad he was changing the subject. "Yeah. At first, my mom said they were really awkward… our town captured him, after my grandfather rescued my mom from him. She said he wouldn't talk to her then. Then she was captured, then Kenshin took her as his mate as tradition. Then they started to warm up to each other. Now, they are so casual that they just start pleasuring each other without words sometimes. I'm quite surprised I don't have any siblings. I've walked in on them about twenty times now…"

"Eww… that's nasty… but then again, your parents are young…"

"What? You think my mom's hot?!"

"No! No way! I mean, she's pretty and has a nice figure, but, no way!"

"That's weird…"

"I think you're still way hotter than your mom, by the way."

"Oh really?" She curled up next to him, and spoke softly. "What about me is sexy?"

He gulped. "W-well, you're very pretty. And you've got a flat tummy, and a pretty nice butt."

"Oh, really? So would you get down on me right now if I begged you?"

"Ye-No! I wouldn't!" he squeaked.

She winked at him. "Don't worry… I'm not going to present myself that easily to you… oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a thing for belly buttons?"

"What?"

"Yeah. You heard me. Do you?"

"Umm, not as far as I know…"

She frowned skeptically, then watched as his eyes looked to her deep innie. A drop of sweat fell from his ears. "Oh my god, you're getting turned on! That is so weird! And cute!"

"No! I-never mind. Roll onto your belly, cover it up. It's making me nervous."

She giggled. She had found his secret passion.

_"Secret passion?"_

_ "Yes," her mom said. "Every guy has a secret passion… something that really turns them on."_

_ "Really? But why do I need to know this?"_

_ "Once you find a guy's passion, you let him abuse that part of you. You will both enjoy it."_

_ "But… okay, that's weird. What does dad like, for example?"_

_ "My breasts. He loves sucking them… mmm… it feels so good…"_

_ "Eww, mom!"_

_ "What? It's true!"_

She smiled as she realized that she understood what her mom meant. _Hehe…_ she thought evilly. _Imagine all the things I can do when we're on our own…_

**Okay… whatever. Read and review!**


End file.
